


an exchanging of words

by benshapirosbussy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Arguing, Multi, Therapy, the twins are trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benshapirosbussy/pseuds/benshapirosbussy
Summary: aaron is stressed and shit goes down with andrew during one of their therapy sessions
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	an exchanging of words

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey an excuse to rant about my thoughts on the twins relationship. enjoy!! i apologize for any spelling/grammar errors.

To say Aaron is stressed would be the grandest understatement of the century.

The looming threat of midterms has him running in circles. He hasn’t talked to Katelyn in what feels like years and exy has him fried. Not to mention the fact that Andrew has been extra pissy lately. Aaron has too much going on in his life and not enough time to do or worry about any of it. He’s pent up in every way someone can be, so it’s only a matter of time before he snaps. Unfortunately for Betsy and the twins, today was the day Aaron reached his breaking point.

\--

Aaron did not want to be here on this shitty Wednesday afternoon. Betsy’s office is stuffy and uncomfortable, so much so that he'd rather be playing exy. Hah, Kevin would love that. Pretty much anything else in the world beats being trapped in a locked room with his brother and a shrink trying to pick his brain. Betsy’s one-sided rambling is giving him a headache and the smell of hot chocolate is sickening.

“So, boys, anything new to share since our last meeting?” Betsy questions. Aaron looks towards his brother who’s sitting on the opposite end of the couch. A mug of cocoa is clenched in Andrew’s hand and his jaw is tense. Something’s bothering him. The silence in the room becomes suffocating and Aaron speaks up, “I’m going on a date with Katelyn this weekend. I haven’t seen her in a while.” 

Andrew scoffs, or does his equivalent of it, and just like that the tension in the room increases tenfold. It’s nearly palpable. Everyone and their brother knows about Andrew’s distaste for Katelyn, even Katelyn herself. Aaron had to fight tooth and nail to even be with her, while Andrew got to do whatever he wanted with the shithead that is Neil Josten. Aaron holds just as much contempt towards Neil as Andrew does Katelyn.

Normally, Aaron would let his brother’s behavior slide, albeit reluctantly. But not today. Not when Aaron’s world feels like it’s crashing down around him. “If you want to say something just say it,” he directs towards Andrew.

Betsy sits back passively and waits for Andrew to say his piece. 

Andrew turns towards his twin, his face carved into an expression of neutrality and disinterest that makes Aaron want to deck him sometimes. “She’s worthless. You’re wasting your time,” Andrew replies. 

It takes every ounce of control in Aaron’s body to not jump Andrew. Betsy, ever the mediator, steps in, “how does that make you feel, Aaron?”

“It makes me feel like Andrew doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about. All he does is sit on his high horse and judge me and my decisions. But the  _ second _ someone tries to call his bullshit suddenly you’ve gone too far. Me and everyone else on this godforsaken team are forced to tiptoe around him and his principles and in return we get jack shit. Say one thing about Josten and suddenly you have a knife to your throat. It’s a fucking joke.” 

Andrew’s hands tighten around his mug, his knuckles turning white with tension. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. You don’t understand,” Andrew says.

Aaron laughs, bitter and full of frustration. “What don’t I get? Because here’s how I see it: I spent my entire childhood alone and scared and praying for a family that would want me. For a family that would  _ love  _ me. Say something mom doesn’t like? Get hit. Don’t bring home an A on your report card? No dinner for the next few days. The amount of times I came home from school and found Tilda lying in a puddle of her own vomit and needles are too many to count. And I had to take care of her Andrew! I was hardly out of elementary school! And then I found out about you. God, you have no idea how  _ happy  _ I was. I thought to myself ‘maybe he’ll love me, maybe I can be  _ normal _ ’. But no. The second I met you every expectation I had was shattered. And guess what? I still tried! I wanted a brother that badly so I tried and tried and tried to understand you. I wanted to know what your favorite color was, your favorite food, your hobbies,  _ anything.  _ But you gave me nothing. I spent years trying to figure you out, so imagine how angry I was when Josten came into the picture. He learned more about you in a few months than I did in a few years! How the fuck am I supposed to feel about that? Huh?” Aaron is breathing heavily but he can’t seem to get enough oxygen to his brain. His clothes feel too tight and the walls feel like they’re closing in.

The room becomes eerily silent again but it doesn’t last long. “You don’t get the right to be angry at me,” Andrew seethes. “I gave myself up for you. The second we met I gave up everything for you. You have no idea what I’ve sacrificed.”

“I do, Andrew! I know what you’ve done and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thankful in some ways. And that’s why I need you to let me have this. You don’t need to protect me anymore, you’ve done enough! Let me go, let me have Katelyn! She loves me and she understands me and I want to be with her. It’s not fair that you get to fuck around with your little boy toy while I get boned by your stupid fucking rules.”

“Josten is different. He’s nothing” Andrew says through gritted teeth.

“Bull-fucking-shit is he different. I may not like him but I’m not fucking blind. He makes you better. You  _ love him,  _ Andrew. Katelyn helps me like he helps you. Open your eyes and quit hiding. Just admit it yourself already!”

Andrew looks about five seconds away from hurling his cocoa at Aaron so Betsy steps in, “I think that’s enough for today. You two talked about a lot of important issues that we can dive into next week.”

Aaron takes that as his cue to leave and gets up abruptly. He brushes past Andrew as quickly as possible and rips the door open. As soon as he reaches the parking lot his breathing starts to even out and suddenly the weight of what Aaron said comes rushing back to him. Never in a million years did Aaron think he could get away with talking to Andrew like that. Normally there’d be a knife at a body part before he could even begin to say his piece. 

A few minutes later Andrew exits the building looking a bit calmer than he did before, but still significantly pissed. Aaron forgot that Andrew was his ride. Shit.

The Maserati beeps as it's unlocked and Andrew wordlessly climbs into the driver’s seat. Aaron gets in the back. The ride to the stadium is quiet and tense but that’s probably for the better. God forbid they start arguing again. As they pull up to the stadium Aaron’s heart stops. Waiting for him outside is Katelyn, who’s probably supposed to be at her own practice. 

The twins exit the car at the same time, but Aaron rushes towards Katelyn in fear of Andrew laying hands on her. But, to his surprise, Andrew walks past him and punches in the stadium code. Before he enters, Andrew gives Aaron a look unlike one he’s ever seen before. It’s definitely not approval, or acceptance. A truce, maybe.

Huh. They might be getting somewhere after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at endings rip. pls leave a comment or kudos!! thanks for reading!!!


End file.
